LIfe As A Fire Type
by LilacFlowinn
Summary: This is my story. My story of how I became the Best Fire type in the Kalos region. Undefeated and unbeatable. This is the story of Fennekin.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

As every starter begins they're adventure, I was chosen by a Trainer.

My name is Fennekin. I'm the Fire type starter in the Kalos region. I don't look like much but I haven't been defeated once, not once. The other starters say I'm going to be the strongest.

But I'm getting off topic now. Now, I was chosen by a Trainer. She also didn't look like much at the time and she said she chose me because I was _cute_. I mean I know I am but really? Don't you have a better reason?

Ok, off topic again, I know, but _cute_?

Anyway, the Trainer said her name was Violet- or something like that, I'm not very good with names.

Soon after she picked up my Pokeball, she released me again in a battle. My opponent was the Grass starter Chespin. Chespin and I were good friends so it wasn't fun for me when I used Ember against it. Super-effective, Chespin didn't stand a chance.

But after the battle my Trainer didn't return me to my Pokeball. Instead she asked me this: "Do you really want to go back in the ball? I know I wouldn't like it trapped all day long."

This shocked me but I didn't go back in, because she was right; why spend the whole day trapped in a ball?

She put my Pokeball in her handbag and lifted me up to her shoulder where I gladly sat and relaxed while she walked me to a Pokecenter.


	2. A New Companion

Chapter 2

"Fennekin, are you feeling better?" my Trainer asked.

As a Pokemon this was strange. Froakie, the Water starter, always used to talk about how Trainers didn't really care about us Pokemon, they only used us as toys.

But Chespin once told me that Froakie likes to lie and that I shouldn't listen to it. Also how did Froakie know? We were all chosen at the same time so Froakie didn't know any more than I did.

It was still strange though.

I hopped back onto my Trainer's shoulder and she smiled at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

We walked out of the Pokecenter and into the bright sunlight outside. I soaked up the sun's rays, feeling power grow within me. Sunlight boosts the power of Fire type moves and something else's type's moves but I forgot which one.

I'm a level 5, what did you expect? I can't remember everything.

We walked out of the city known as...um...something beginning with an 'S' and into some sort of forest.

That's when I saw her. A small movement caught my eye and I turned my attention to a tree, where a small blue head was poking it's way from behind the trunk.

"Who are you?" she said for it was indeed a girl.

"My name is Fennekin and this is my trainer, Violet." I answered, gesturing at my trainer.

"My name is Ralts." said the girl as she stepped out from behind the tree. Blue short hair covering a small white face, hiding her eyes, and orange horns on her head. "Why are you here?"

"My trainer and I walked here. I'm not sure why though." I said. Just then was when my trainer noticed Ralts.

"Well, hi there, little one." she said in a friendly voice. "Are you lost? Ralts aren't meant to be in this area." my trainer knew more than I did it seemed.

Ralts backed away behind tree again. I almost laughed at her. Did see really think a tree would hide her from someone who's already found her?

My trainer looked down at Ralts for she was much taller and could just look around the tree. "I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Violet and I'm sure you already know Fennekin here?"

"Is she your trainer?" Ralts asked me. I nodded which got me another question from her. "Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't trainers like these super mean people who only use us as toys for their own fun?"

"Who told you that?" those words sounded familiar somehow (her's not mine).

"A Pokemon that passed by here earlier. He told me that after he beat some of my friends."

_Froakie,_ was my only thought until another one popped up in my mind. "Why don't you come with us to see if that's true?" I myself wasn't sure if this was true but at least I'll have some other Pokemon company.

Ralts considered this for the longest time until Violet began to leave. "Fine, I'll come." Ralts gave in. She walked over to my trainer and tugged on her boot.

"Do you want to come with, little one?" she asked.

Ralts nodded and my trainer pulled out a Pokeball. Ralts was sucked into it as a beam of blue light and the ball rocked as a little red light flashed on and off. Eventually it stopped and Ralts was officially caught. Violet pushed the button and Ralts reappeared before me. "You can walk outside with Fennekin and myself, Ralts. Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck in a ball all day long."

Ralts smiled and looked at me. "I like her."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, just to clear things up, yes, Ralts is a shiny and I'm going to give her more of a backstory later. Oh and all the lemons will come later in the story so you'll have to wait. Sorry if you were looking for something more to the point

Peace out!


	3. Fire Within

**I'm sooooooo sorry, guys. I know I haven't updated in so long but I've been having troubles with how the story is planned and I couldn't remember the password for my computer. Oh and just so you know, I've always been bad at writing long chapters so all of mine are really really short- they still are a story though :P Enjoyz!**

Chapter 2

I was walking beside Ralts, talking, when the sun began its decent. Like a giant Solrock giving way to its Lunatone partner. I've always enjoyed this time of the day. Normally I would have spent this time sitting in a laboratory, watching from the window while Chespin would be eating berries and Froakie adjusting its foamy bubbles around its neck.

But this wasn't the lab, this was better.

Ralts was a much better conversationalist than I would have thought and I enjoyed her company more than Froakie's. She would tell me about her family and friends she had in the forest. I felt bad for bringing her with me but she reassured me that she wanted to go anyway.

I told her about my days in the lab and about my fellow starters, to whom she expressed a very big interest upon. She swore to me that she would avenge her friends for being defeated by Froakie. She was really passionate about it. She had that fire in her eyes that not even I could match up to.

Any way, I was telling her about when last I saw my friends, when I had Chespin with my Ember.

I _was._

Out from behind a tree, between the bushes, came a small Pansage. Wasn't much of a thing, with such a small body build I couldn't take it seriously when it challenged me.

"How dare you?" it asked in a hurt voice when I couldn't contain myself and started laughing at it.

I blinked away the tears of mirth in my eyes and noticed Ralts stepping up to the Pansage. "I'll take on your challenge." she said as if it were no great concern to her.

"Ha! I cannot take on a girl!" Pansage's turn to laugh but this time at Ralts- who had a pink tinge on her flawless white cheeks.

My laughing ceased as I glared at Pansage with sudden seriousness. It squirmed under my gaze. "No one should laugh at a girl like that." I whispered quietly but loud enough for Pansage to hear.

I reached inside of myself, looking for that fire that was burning so intensely. I opened my mouth, summoning it forward, and released that flame.

Pansage didn't have time before the fireball hit it and it fainted.

I didn't allow myself to celebrate, instead I stood there proudly over my defeated opponent while Ralts jumped with joy.

"I've never seen that move before! Where did you get it?" Ralts spoke fast.

I turned to face her. "I'm...not sure."

She waved it aside. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyway."

"Good job, Fennekin!" Violet said from behind me. I'd actually forgotten that she was even there.

I beamed at my Trainer.

"Keep that up and you will evolve in no time!" Violet ruffled the fur on my head, giving me a warm smile as she did so.

Ralts walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pressing the return button on her Pokeball that I didn't see her take.

I felt a blush spread on my face and heard Violet giggle to herself. I turned away in embarrassment but Violet only laughed more. "Looks like somebody likes you." she said.

**Awww, little Ralts has a crush on Fennekin 3. So cute, cant wait to see what happens next to them. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Maybe they get another friend or maybe other _human_ friend? Oh well, tune in next time!**

**Peace Out!**


	4. That Half-smile Again

**Oh hello! Well I know this might upset some of you guys but I've decided to add something more to my little Pokemon adventure story.**

**So here's how it works: I'm gonna be writing some chapters in Violet's point of view! And before you ask it's because since I'm human (you don't say?) it's kinda hard for me to get into the mindset of a Pokemon. (Also Fennekin is a guy and I'm a girl, soooooo...)**

**But don't worry guys, I'll tell you when it's Violet's turn (and it will be obvious too) And now, enough bold- on to the story and first part of:**

_**Violet's View**_

I tried but I just couldn't get Fennekin's blushing face out of my mind. Even a Fire type such as him could have funny moments like that.

We were setting up camp- well I was while Fennekin just sat by the river where we decided to camp for the night. He was staring at the fish-pokemon swimming around underneath the water, dark shapes in a dark pool.

He had defeated that Pansage about three hours ago, so you can say that the time was close to nine o'clock. I was still shocked when he released that Fire power, it wasn't any move I've seen before.

I finally finished with the tent and set my back-pack on the ground next to it. I unzipped it and pulled out a violet coloured book. My mother had gotten it for me that same morning before I choose Fennekin. She said it reminded her of me, which I don't find very surprising since I was named after the colour of the book.

I opened up the first page and looked at the _About Me_ title. I found it quite silly why someone would put that in a book but I suppose it can have its uses.

Name: _Violet Ray_

Age: _17_

I skipped the rest of the questions because they seemed like something posed to 10 year olds- Favourite hobbies? Favourite colour? Favourite food? Why would any of this be of any use, _ever_.

I closed the book with a loud _thump_ and tossed it down next to me. Fennekin snapped out of his trance like state and looked at me questioningly. "It's just my book, little one. Don't worry." I smiled at him warmly.

"I don't think its the book who he's confused about." came a voice from behind me. A voice that sounded very familiar, almost like...

"Kale!" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice as I jumped up and hugged a familiar figure. He instinctively put his arms around me.

"Where have you been?" I whispered into his chest.

"I was coming to see you, Vio." Kale said as he held me closer. I looked up at him, not knowing what to expect- a smile, a strange look, or something completely different.

My eyes meet with those of a steely grey framed by over-long dark hair that was tied back in a short pony. His signature half-smile coated his expression in amusement. "Finally got a Pokemon it seems." he looked over at Fennekin, who stood proudly at the mention of his name.

I pulled back from Kale and lifted Fennekin in my arms. He felt so warm and soft. Kale reached over and patted Fennekin gently on his head. "This is Fennekin. I only got him this morning." Wow, it really doesn't seem like only this morning.

"Hey, Fire. I'm Kale." he introduced himself.

I couldn't help but smile for some reason. Kale caught my eye and his half-smile reappeared. "What you smiling about, Vio?"

I giggled. "Why, aren't I allowed to smile?"

**So, whatcha think of the first edition of _Violet's View_? Good, bad, somewhere in between? No matter your opinion, why dont you post it down there as a review? Please, it can really help me (ultimate puppy-dog face). And sorry about all the really late updates, I procrastinate way to much these days (sigh). But anyway, thanks for all the loyalty, much appreciated.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Sleep

**Whoa, finally finished a chapter!** **And this time a have a perfectly suitable excuse as to why I haven't updated in a looonnng time: my internet has been crashing for almost a month now and its finally fixed. Good news about that is that I've already started the next chapter so I shouldnt take as long to update. And now onwards to the chapter:**

Chapter 4

I stared at the male human, Kale was his name. I wasn't sure what to think of him yet. Violet seemed to like him though. She said they knew each other from long ago. From when they were both children.

I just couldn't imagine Violet as a child. I mean, her long black hair wouldn't suit anything besides what she is now and she moves with such a grace you'd swear she's been like this her entire life.

However long that has been.

How old was she?

I knew nothing about her.

Sure its only been a day but I at least should know even a tiny bit of trivia about her. By the way she speaks and acts with me, I swear she knows everything about _me_. Was I really such an open book? Or maybe...

I shook my head, clearing it of such strange thoughts.

My mind has always wandered like this and sometimes it goes down paths filled with strange creatures and experiences that aren't true or real. I avoid this as much as possible but it always jumps up at me when I'm most vulnerable.

_Damn you subconscious mind!_

Kale looked at me. A look that made me think he heard that. Probably just a trick of the fire-light. Or maybe I was just tired, I mean I _was_ up for that whole day. Mmmmm...

A lot happened that day. Counting them: 1- I was chosen by a trainer. 2- My adventure started. 3- I met Ralts 4- Tapped into that fire that defeated that Pansage. 5- Kale. Geez, if this was my first day than the next is going to be hectic.

Above me in the trees a lone Noctowl called out into the night. Violet yawned and leaned into Kale seated next to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and Kale gently stroked her hair. "Rest now, Vio. We'll speak more tomorrow."

A few minutes later I could hear her soft breathing, indicating she was asleep.

I yawned and lay down on a patch of grass. My eyes felt heavy and I could sense the peace of sleep overpowering my want to watch the camp for the night. I watched the flames dance, swirling and crackling in the cool air.

"Good night, human." I mumbled out of habit.

"Good night, Fennekin." Kale whispered back against Violet.

I was too far gone into sleep to notice his reply.

That night I dreamt of a small pink Pokemon giggling as it flew through the air, making little noises similar to a cat-pokemon.

_Mew_...


	6. Must like blue

**I cant believe it...I've updated, twice, on the same day. I should do that more often. And now my creative juices are flowing and I cant stop them. I hope you guys like this since its 2 in the morning and I just wrote it.**

Chapter 5

_**Violet's View**_

It had been a long trip but we had finally made it to our destination: Santalune City.

The morning had been very awkward after I woke up in Kale's arms, drooling slightly on his shirt, with him looking at me. I had quickly squirmed out of his arms and proceeded to apologize until he had to cover my mouth with his hand to get me to shut up. Not a word passed between us for the next hour. Fennekin had watched us during this. I could almost _feel_ his amusement aimed at us.

We ran into some wild Pokemon on the way but Fennekin dispatched them with ease, resulting on him growing a few levels.

He didn't do all the work though because I also brought out Ralts with some of the battles so she could also grow a bit. Every time she came out, my two Pokemon refused and avoided looking at each other, which made me giggle a bit.

Kale was very interested in Ralts though- and that's what broke the ice between us. He asked many questions about her: "Where did you get her?" "Is that a shiny?" "What moves does she know?". I haven't Kale this talkative in forever.

The city wasn't as big as I expected it to be but I didn't like over crowded places anyway so this suited me nicely. I took my Pokemon to the Pokecenter and rented a room for the day where Kale could wait while I got supplies. He ended up refusing my offer and he went somewhere else to do...whatever he does.

I carried some potions and more Pokeballs in my bag while I walked through the flower-covered street back to the Pokecenter. I happily licked at an ice-cream I bought at a beautiful- yet simple- cafe on the outskirts of town.

Well, I _was_ before it was knocked out of my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." said the person responsible for the creamy mess of my ice-cream on the pavement. She had short brown hair that reached to her neck with blue tips and tan skin that really brought out the grey of her eyes. A Zoura sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"Its okay. Don't worry." I said, looking down at her. She was shorter than me, quite a bit shorter. "My name is Violet, what's yours?"

"I'm Kyleene." she spoke nervously, almost like she wasn't used to talking to other humans.

"Oh no!" I said, noticing that one of my potion had spilt on her blue and white floral dress. "Come with me, I'll clean that up for you."

She looked down at her blue running shoes. "I'm fine, goodbye Violet." and with that she turned and ran away.

Just like that.

She ran.

From me.

I was just being friendly.

I huffed and continued back on my way to the Pokecenter, Kyleene going through my mind.

**Whoa, done. And I'd like to thank mockstevenh for Kyleene. She'll be appearing more later on in the story. And thanks to all the people who have read my story (I'd be happier if I knew what you thought of it by writing a review)**

**Peace out!**


	7. Awkward

**Hey guys, long time no see. Well, not as long but still pretty long. Little news report from me; hopefully I'll be updating more now since I'll have a lot more time to do it.**

**Oh and PLEASE read the bold at the bottom once you're done reading this chapter. It's important**

Chapter 6

I sat on the bed, waiting for Violet to return. Ralts sat on the opposite end of the bed, fiddling with her sleeve. A silence hung over the small room in the Pokecenter. _Awkward_, I thought.

"So..." I said, my voice unusually loud.

Quiet.

"Can't we just act like civilized Pokemon?" Ralts finally spoke up.

I turned to look at her, happy that the deafening silence was broken. I always thought that it was strange that silence could be deafening.

"I'm sorry that I...kissed your cheek. I was just happy that you stood up for me against that Pansage." she said, her words getting quieter until I could barely hear her.

I nodded. She jumped down off the bed and went over to the window. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to see outside," she replied in a tone that meant our previous conversation was over and should just be forgotten.

I gladly agreed to that.

I jumped off of the bed and onto a chair. From there I get easily get to the window-sill. I sat on the sill and looked outside. My eyes narrowed when I spotted a girl- wearing mostly blue- running with an irritated looking Zorua sitting on her shoulder. How the Zorua didn't fall off the girl's shoulder is beyond me. My eyes followed them, down the street, round a corner and beyond my line of sight- almost crashing into someone in the process.

The person she almost crashed into looked annoyed but continued on his way, walking into the Pokecenter we were watching from. I caught sight of his face before he was gone.

Kale.

"Why was she running?" Ralts asked.

I shrugged. "No idea."

That's when a heard a click of the lock and Kale walked into the room. I could sense he was very excited about something. He sat down on the bed and started tapping his foot nervously on the carpeted floor.

"Who's that?" Ralts asked me.

I smiled. I'd forgotten that they hadn't been formally introduced yet. "This is Kale. Violet's friend. He came while you were still in your Pokeball."

Ralts nodded and went over to Kale. She tugged slightly at his pant-leg and he smiled down at her. He stopped tapping his foot and picked her up.

"Hey, little one. I'm Kale." he said softly to her, like someone who spoke to an infant.

She giggled. "I like him."

"You only just met him."

"I only just met you yesterday." she said, cocking a brow. At least I think she did, I couldn't see her eyebrows.

I yawned and Kale turned to look at me. He patted the spot next to him and motioned for me to sit. I did just that.

I like being in the company of others and don't like being left out so don't you dare judge me.

I lied down and my eyes started closing.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I heard someone else coming into the room. I felt Kale shift on the bed next to me.

"Where have you been?" I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see who it was he was talking to.

Violet stood by the door and dumped the packets of...things she had bought on the floor. "I should ask you the same thing."

He just shrugged slightly and half-smiled at her. Judging by Violet's reaction, that simple move could get him out of any situation. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

She pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's in your pocket?"

Kale tapped his chin with his forefinger in mock thought. "Mmm... What is in my pocket?"

Violet just stood there with her arms folded.

"Fine," he said with a laugh, "just close you're eyes."

She looked at him suspiciously but did what he said.

"Hold out your hands."

She unfolded her arms and cupped her hands.

Kale deposited a small round object in her hands. Seemed like a Pokeball to me. "Open your eyes."

**Yay, you did read the bold. Okay so here's what I wanted to tell you:**

**as you've probably realized, Kale gave Violet a Pokeball, but I need your guys' help deciding which Pokemon is in there. I've opened up a poll with the possible choices and I need you guys to please vote which one you want. Please, your vote could mean the difference between a terrible upcoming story or a brilliant piece of written art.**

**Please?**

**Peace out!**


End file.
